Marissa Beethroven
Marissa Beethroven is a human/ fairy, female character in the Chota trilogy. She acts like a sister to Dani and her group of friends when it is needed. She first appears in here but is mentioned here. Personality Marissa is a kind-hearted young woman who offered to take Dani in when she lost her parents. Dani eventually does move in with Marissa's family when they (Marissa and Dani) are pretty much dating. She isn't shy and is very brave by putting herself before danger to allow others to pass. Appearance Chota I Marissa starts out as a blonde. In Chota I, Dani describes Marissa "blonde, tall, smart, everything you would expect from a normal... brunette, actually because if you didn't notice her brown eyebrows and brown eyes, she's actually a brunette." Chota II Marissa is still a blonde but after the third world in which her Fairy/ Pixie genes get triggered, her hair becomes brown streaked with red. From the beginning, she is often seen wearing normal clothes until the second world where she changes into fictional clothing. At the end, she has yet to master the second form. Relationships Dakota Chota I Marissa and Dakota are only acquaintances and stay acquaintances until the end of the book when all friends become distant. Chota II Marissa and Dakota are only friends and stay as friends for the entirety of the comic. Chelsea Chota I Marissa and Chelsea are best friends because of the one thing they share in common; Dani. Said shared friend brings them closer and closer together until the end when Dani commits suicide in which Marissa is blamed by all that it was her fault. Indecisive Chelsea grows distant from Marissa. Chota II Before Chota II, Marissa and Chelsea work together as baristas at Starbucks. On her second day on the job, Chelsea recognizes Marissa and Chelsea apologizes for blaming Marissa for Dani's suicide. After Dani takes the group to other worlds, Marissa and Chelsea become closer but not as close as Dani is to Chelsea. Chris Chota I Chris and Marissa don't know each other as much as the others know Marissa. Chris only knows her through Dani from this. Chota II In Chota II, Marissa and Chris start to get to know each other because of Marissa's time away from Dani. Chris fills that time with getting to know Marissa and they eventually become partners for fighting. Dani Chota I Marissa offers Dani a home and treats her like a little sister. Sometimes, Marissa even calls Dani 'sister' to indicate that Marissa doesn't like being just friends all the time. It's mostly at home that she says 'sister'. Chota II In Chota II, Marissa is surprised that Dani is alive. After some time, they become like sisters again and treat each other like sisters. Even then, they don't move on past sisters as they both found a more fitting partner to their liking. Shiela Chota I Marissa and Shiela don't really meet personally. Chota II Marissa and Shiela have a fight to the death as sworn enemies. SPOILER WARNING : Marissa falls out of the sky in battle from reaching a high altitude. It is believed Marissa dies as Shiela escapes. Olivia Marissa introduces Olivia to the group of friends Dani had once recruited. Marissa and Olivia eventually start dating because Marissa is reminded so much of Dani. Olivia doesn't make an appearance in Chota II. Raina Chota I Raina does not appear in Chota I. Chota II At the beginning of Chota II, Raina and Marissa have a fight over Dani but eventually forgive each other for accusing the other of their heinous acts. They grow to friends and stay only as friends. Category:Molivia Category:Mani